


Luke's Stupid Rules

by reginahalliwell



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this short fic on my computer--thought I'd post it in honor of my Gilmore Girls re-watch courtesy of Netflix.</p><p>Ambiguous timing, but certainly after Luke's talk with Jess in "Let the Games Begin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's Stupid Rules

Luke’s stupid rules weren’t going to keep Jess and Rory apart. In a fit of rage and fear and confusion, Luke had laid down the law. Neither end of the apartment. Chair or couch, but not both on the same one. A foot apart at all times.

Right. 

Jess laughed through the kiss he and Rory shared. She pulled back, her hands grasping his lean upper arms. “What is it?” she asked, the corner of her mouth raised in a half smile. 

Jess smirked back at her and returned his attention to her mouth, turning them slightly more horizontal as he kissed her. She allowed it, kissing him back for a few more moments before drawing completely back, withdrawing all connection that she could with him practically on top of her.

Jess looked mock-taken aback and gasped. “What are you doing that for? I think we’d both be much happier if you would allow me to continue…” he broke off, leaning in abruptly to suck on her neck. 

“Jess!” she pushed him away lightly. “What were you thinking? I saw a definite thought there for a second. What were you thinking about that wasn’t kissing me? Am I not distracting enough?”

“Aw come on Rory, you’re plenty distracting. See, I can prove it.” He dove in trying to kiss her again, but she was perfectly aware of his evasiveness.

She pulled back, shaking her head. “No, really, Jess. I want to know what you’re thinking. I always want to know what you’re thinking.”

He continued in a joking tone, not wanting to destroy the mood. “I was just thinking about Luke.” He paused to let her laugh at the thought of him thinking of Luke as they made out, and then continued. “Well, about his rules. We’re not exactly following them right now.”

“That’s all?” she asked dubiously. 

“What? I’m sorry that I wasn’t thinking about literature for once.”

“No…no… it’s refreshing. I like my men well rounded.”

He grinned and kissed her lightly. “One more area in which I excel…unlike—“

Rory cut him off, pressing her mouth against his, their teeth smashing together with the force of it. She didn’t want his name to come up when they were like this. Part of her felt so guilty, but another part knew Jess was right and didn’t want to admit it.

The fact is that Jess does fit her better than he did. They could talk about anything—fun, stupid things that don’t matter, books and music that do, and… well, the only thing Jess didn’t ever seem to want to talk about was the future. But that was okay. They could keep things light for now.

She kissed him again, pulling him as close as possible, wanting to show him how important he was to her. “I’m really glad we’re not following Luke’s rules,” she said, opening her eyes so she could find his. 

They shared eye contact for a few long moments, their eyes saying what they dared not out loud. “Me too,” he said, just as Luke burst through the door.


End file.
